


Leokumi Holidays Weekly

by FluffyShimadas



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gift Giving, It's not sexy at all, Kinda, M/M, Songfic, it's wintery fluff, lots of snuggling, pure fluff, they're gay nerds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyShimadas/pseuds/FluffyShimadas
Summary: Basically I'm going to try and post some Leokumi based around the holidays once a week. Rating might change, probably won't.





	1. Baby It's Cold Outside

_I really can’t stay…_

_(Baby it’s cold outside.)_

_I gotta go away…_

_(Baby it’s cold outside.)_

 

“Tak-”

 

“Leo, I really need to go.” Takumi laughed, sitting up in bed. He reached for his shirt and pulled it over his head before reaching for his hair tie on the nightstand. He tied it up with ease, but left it in a looping bun for now, since his hair was too long to do a proper one.

 

“It’s freezing out there.”  Leo interjected, reaching for his own black turtleneck on the floor. “I’m serious when I say you should stay, at least until it dies down enough for someone to escort you back to Hoshido.”

 

_This evening has been-_

_(‘Been hoping that you’d drop in..)_

_So very nice._

_(I’ll hold your hands, they’re just like ice.)_

 

Takumi smiled gently, looking back at him. “Are you worried about me?” He teased, pulling on his sweats. “Seriously. I’ll be alright.” He leaned over to kiss Leo’s forehead, reaching for his coat. “This is….Thank you for having me here. I missed you a lot, you know?”

 

“Then stay.” Leo said again. “I’ve wanted to see you for a while, too. It’d be cruel to both of us for you to leave now, wouldn’t it?” He said, sliding out of bed to hug Takumi from behind. His boyfriend laughed softly, and Leo could’ve sworn he was leaning into him.

 

“You know it isn’t as simple as that.” Takumi sighed, squeezing the hands wrapped around his waist. Leo intertwined their fingers, and he winced immediately. “Your hands are warm..” Takumi sighed.

 

“No, dear, yours are just freezing.”

 

_My mother will start to worry…_

_(Beautiful, what’s your hurry?)_

_My father will be pacing the floor._

_(Listen to the fireplace roar…)_

 

Takumi squeezed his hand again. “You know Oboro will go into a state of shock if I’m not home when I said I would be, right? And she’ll have my head - and yours - when I _do_ come home.”

 

“Well, what if we sent a letter? You wouldn’t have to leave so fast.” He hummed softly, next to his ear. Takumi hummed a chuckle of his own.

 

“And you think that’ll get there any faster than I would? Might as well send me with it.” He huffed. He let go of Leo’s hand, and pried him away slowly, reluctantly. His offer was growing more and more tempting, the more he talked. “And would you really leave poor Hinata to an angry Oboro? Not to mention his own habit of floor-pacing.”

 

“I’m pretty sure you’re talking about yourself, beautiful.”

 

“He’d still be worried!” He snapped, blushing. Leo chuckled.

 

_Now really I better scurry-_

_(Sweetheart, what’s your hurry?)_

_Well maybe just a little drink more…_

_(Why don’t you put some records on while I pour…)_

 

“I think they’d be more concerned with you freezing to death.” Leo replied, arching an eyebrow. He walked around Takumi to face him directly. His face was flushed; though for once he doubted all of it was from embarrassment.

 

Takumi blinked. “Well...Let’s check the wheather in half an hour. Until then, I...Guess I’ll stay put.” He sighed, but the expression on his face showed relief.

 

Leo smiled, and gave him a quick kiss cheek which, as he suspected, was just as cold as his hands. “Go ahead and put a record on, I’ll grab us a drink.” He hummed, popping out of the room- before dipping back in to put on actual pants instead of just his boxers, and leaving again -to call out to Niles. Takumi chuckled, a borderline giggle, as he watched, choosing one of the magic records that Nohr seemed to specialize in when it came to entertainment.

 

_The neighbors might think-_

_(Baby it’s bad out there.)_

_Say, what’s in this drink?_

_(No cabs to be had out there.)_

 

“What will the people think?” Takumi asked, about ten minutes into his ‘half an hour’. Leo groaned quietly.

 

“Takumi, they’ll understand that sometimes weather just gets in the way. Especially in our homeland.” He chuckled at his lover’s anxiety over such a matter. “I mean, look outside.” He reached over to the window beside his bed, drawing back the curtain. Just as he promised, it looked terrible. It was absolutely storming, threatening to tear away trees who just happened to have slightly weaker roots.

 

There came a knock at the door, and Takumi slid out of Leo’s lap and grabbed a book from the nightstand, one they’d both read cover to cover multiple times, and did his best to look like he was simply taking shelter in the warmth of the blankets and not in the Prince’s arms.

 

“Come in,” Leo called, grabbing Brynhildr from under his pillow and pretending to study the more complicated spells, despite having been able to perform all of them at the very least moderately well. Luckily, it was only Niles who opened the door, holding the requested tray. There was only one downside about it being Niles; and that was the smirk he wore as he spotted them sharing the bed.

 

“Cozying up, milord?” He teased. Leo had been with Takumi long enough that Niles had allowed himself to prod Leo a bit more around him, tease him just a little bit more. “It is quite awful out there, I must say. I’m afraid I’m unsure Prince Takumi will be able to leave.” He set the tray on the nightstand next to Leo, who huffed in reply, and yet, was smirking. He eyed Takumi with that same smirk ever evident.

 

“I agree, unfortunately. It seems he’ll just have to stay until we can safely send him home.”

 

“We can make it work!” He said defensively, yet he was still smiling. He wanted to stay. Leo knew he really did, even if Takumi himself had said that he didn’t- which he never did say, anyway. Niles smiled at the display, only a slight change to the smirk he wore coming in.

 

“Well, I’ll start drafting a letter, just in case.” Niles promised. “Nothing too naughty now, you’ll have to leave sometime soon, if at all- there’s not exactly anyone who’ll be able to take you in maybe….” He considered the time in his head. “Mmmm, an hour?”

 

“You are dismissed, Niles.” There was a smile even in Leo’s voice. Niles nodded obediently and casually walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

 

_I wish I knew how-_

_(Your eyes are like starlight now…)_

_-To break this spell._

_(I’ll take your hat, your hair looks swell.)_

 

Takumi sighed as the door shut, and leaned back against Leo, twisting so he could sit in his lap. Leo adjusted accordingly. He placed his hand softly against the back of Takumi’s head, who, in turn, leaned forward for a sweet kiss.

 

They stayed locked like that for a good while. Pulling away only to momentarily catch his breath, Leo’s eyes drifted from Takumi’s lips to his eyes. They were soft and bright as he stared up at him. “Just what kind of a spell did you put on me, Mage?” He asked accusingly, and proceeded to flush like he hadn’t meant to say it at all. Leo only laughed.

 

“The spell of my charm, obviously.” He teased, and reached up to pluck the ribbon from his tied up hair. The noise that followed was one of surprised disapproval. But again, Leo only laughed as he set the ribbon on one of his bedside tables. He ran his fingers through Takumi’s hair. “This is much better- your hair is truly fascinating.”

 

Takumi only responded with frustrated and flustered grumbles.

 

_I oughta say ‘no, no, no sir’..._

_(Mind if I move in closer?)_

_At least I’m gonna say that I tried…_

_(What’s the sense in hurting my pride?)_

 

“I really should go…” He sighed. The thirty minutes was up. And yet- Leo noticed- Takumi hadn’t made any move to leave. He did sit up, though. “I mean...Ugh. I hate that you have this stupid affect on me. It’s the King’s best interest I go…”

 

“Your king is your brother. One who wants you happy- and, you know, not delivered as a Hoshidan popsicle.” He snickered, pulling him close and nuzzling the space between his neck and shoulder.

 

“...I’ll at least say I tried.” Takumi laughed, burying his face into his chest. “‘Love you.” He hummed, closing his eyes.

 

Blushing, Leo pulled the covers up higher to fit the both of them, and held him tightly. “‘Love you, too.” He mumbled in return, curling into his embrace.

 

_Baby don’t hold out!-_

_Oh but it’s cold outside._


	2. Black Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo tries to find a Christmas gift on Back Friday, and only kind of fails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was. Thrown together. There were three betas for this:
> 
> -Snowstorm comfort  
> -Ice skating  
> -This

Leo grit his teeth. He knew, he  _ knew _ that Takumi wouldn’t care if he didn’t get him anything. But godsdamn it, he was going to. Because while he knew Takumi wouldn’t mind if he didn’t, it would mean a lot to him if he did. But at this point, standing in front of the overcrowded bookstore, he was beginning to wonder if it was worth it.

 

He checked the time on his phone. Another five minutes until opening. Tapping on the sash of his bookbag, he waited, only warm because of the bustling activity around in the market. He shrugged his coat on tighter, to proud to step out now.

 

-

 

The bookstore- when he could actually get in -was warmer. He almost bolted to the History section, happy to find that very few were there. One of many times he was glad his and Takumi’s preferences were so odd compared to the rest of the world.

 

He wandered around in the section for a while, disappointed that they either didn’t apply to their tastes or had already been read.

 

Though he knew neither him nor Takumi appreciated autobiographies too much, the Ylissean biography of the famous tactician was basically calling to him. It was perfect. He reached out to snatch the book from the shelf, fingers neatly wrapping around the spine.

 

But another hand covered his immediately.

 

He turned to look at them, hoping, pleading to any god, that they were the polite sort that would understand and let him carry on, and not a mother in their late thirties ready to rip out his throat.

 

Who he met eyes with was neither of those things.

 

Takumi stared back at him, eyes wide and his lips pursed. They stared at each other a long moment before either of them spoke. “I- . I wasn’t- I mean-”

 

“I wasn’t quite expecting you either.” Leo replied. “What exactly are you doing here? I remember you saying you didn’t care for the rush.” He said, shifting uncomfortably. Their hands were still lapped over the book.

 

“Well, I-I- I don’t, but finding something like this is worth it.” He sputtered, looking for the words. Leo pulled out the book from the shelf, and stared at the cover. He traced over the tactician's portrait.

 

Leo knew what Takumi didn’t say. They had the same purpose for coming here. To get each other something, for if Takumi did actually just want the book for himself, he would’ve just laughed and taken it while offering to lend it to Leo when he was done. Leo took a shaky breath. “Well- since we both want it, why don’t we look over it together?” He asked, a small grin coming over his features. Hopefully he would find a better Christmas present later on.

 

Takumi blinked, thought it over, and nodded silently. A warm smile came over his face. “Yeah. That sounds nice.”

 

Leo shyly offered his arm. Takumi took it, quiet and flushed.

 

“It was going to be a gift.” Takumi blurted. “F-for you. For Christmas.” He bit his lip, and Leo smiled.

 

“I know. I was...also looking for one. For you.” Takumi looked up at him. Studied him for a solid second- and broke into laughter. Almost a giggle, he thought as he listened, but deeper. Leo stared, smiled, and began to laugh along.

 

How ironic.

 

When their laughter died down, and they were able to pay for the book and slide it into Leo’s bag, they left the store and tried to make themselves small in the busy streets as they walked back to their apartment building.

 

They were still smiling as they threw open the door, Leo shutting it behind them as Takumi pulled him down for a kiss. It was awkward, both of them smiling too wide for it to be natural.

 

The (fake) fire crackled in it’s place in the living room, casting light over the loveseat couch. Despite there being two open seats, Takumi instead prompted- insisted, really -that they begin the book together, snuggled into a seat. Of course this sounded nice, but in reality, ended up being quite uncomfortable.

 

Leo bookmarked their place with their different marks respectively- Takumi’s red, and his own purple -before setting the book to the side and pulling his lover up into his arms. “Come on.” He hummed into Takumi’s neck. “I think we both need the bed.” Takumi yelped quietly as he was picked up and carried to their bedroom.

 

They lived alone, but Leo still closed the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> I've missed these two.


End file.
